The present invention relates generally to holding devices, and more particularly to an improved holding device used for holding a sensory device, such as microphones, for use on musical instruments such as drums.
Acoustical drums have long been an integral part in musical groups and performances.
Various types of sensory devices have been affixed to acoustical drums to measure, enhance, record, and/or monitor different aspects (e.g., sound, images, temperature, humidity, light-level, etc.) associated with an acoustical drum or the environment corresponding to the acoustical drum.
For example, in some cases, it is desirable to electrically amplify a drum's sound to obtain an increased level of volume and/or sound characteristics. This often involves placing a microphone in close proximity to the drum. The signal produced by the microphone is usually sent to an external speaker by means of a cord. More recently, in some cases, a radio transmitter located in or attached to the microphone transmits a signal which is sent to a receiver which in turn is connected to the amplification system. In either case, the microphone needs to be supported by a mechanical means to obtain proper placement of the microphone to the drum.
Previously, the use of a microphone stand comprised of a weighted base or other means of support, a vertical shaft and in some cases, an additional horizontal boom assembly atop the vertical shaft, and a clip to hold the microphone in place.
These stands have several disadvantages. For example, the stands can transfer vibrations from the floor or stage set. These stands also can transfer vibrations through the support and vertical shaft of the microphone stand. All of these vibrations can be transferred onto the microphone itself. These vibrations can cause the microphone to produce an unwanted signal. The vibrations can also cause unwanted activation of sound capturing devices attached to the microphone.
Another disadvantage is that limited space may also present a problem for placement of the numerous microphone stands needed to amplify various drums at once, as in the case of a drum set. Bass drums of these drum sets are routinely amplified by means of a support base, vertical shaft and horizontal boom assembly which houses the microphone on one end and a counter-weight on the other end. The microphone is then adjusted to face the bass drum or placed partially inside the drum, through an opening created in the front drumhead. The weight of the typically large microphones frequently used for amplifying bass drums require the counter-weight to extend beyond the vertical plane of the front of the bass drum. This placement creates a trip hazard for other musicians. This placement also increases the likelihood of accidentally displacing the microphone due to the outwardly extending boom and counter-weight assembly. The additional space required to place the microphone stand on the floor in front of the bass drum, also requires additional floor space in front of the bass drum which may not be available, as in the case of the drums being set up on an elevated platform.
Another disadvantage is that the time and effort spent in assembling the above devices, outfitting them with the microphones, achieving the proper placement and alignment of the microphone, and connecting them to the amplification system is often considerable.
There have been various efforts made to affix the drum microphones directly inside the drum in the past. One previous effort is disclosed in the “Electroacoustically amplified drum and mounting bracket”, by Randall May, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,168,646, 4,570,522, 6,121,528. The aforementioned effort consists of a microphone mounting bracket which is installed on the inside of the drum, using the pre-existing drum hardware mounting fasteners as means of attachment. This effort has several disadvantages. For example, the mounting bracket has the likelihood of transferring vibrations of the drum shell induced by the percussion of the musician's striking instrument against the striking surface of the drumhead, creating a possibly unwanted signal being sent by the microphone to the amplification system. Other disadvantages are that the aforementioned effort is also a semi-permanent installation, thereby making removal and replacement of the system somewhat of an inconvenience.
Another embodiment of the aforementioned patents to May requires the need to create a hole in the shell of the drum involved in the installation, to accept installation of an electrical connection device. This device is used to connect the internal microphone to the amplification system. At least one disadvantage of this embodiment is that the installation of the connection device may be undesirable to some owners and players of the instrument. Another aspect of the Randall May invention that has disadvantages is the distance adjustment available between the interior surface of the drum shell and the microphone mount. Being a rigid mounting bracket, the amount of adjustment range from the inside of the drum shell to the microphone itself is restricted and minimal at best.
Another effort at microphone placement on drums is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,574,236, entitled “Drum muffling and microphone suspension assembly”, to Webber, Steven R. This effort is a device consisting of a drum baffle system with the option of installing a microphone mount, in which the said microphone mounting apparatus is suspended on a plurality of coil springs which are attached to the drum muffling assembly. This effort has several disadvantages. For example, the coil springs may create unwanted audio effects due to the individual coils of the springs striking one another. Another disadvantage is that the effort disclosed by Webber also requires the use of the drum baffle element to utilize the microphone holder, which eliminates the choice of the individual to use only the microphone mount by itself.
Another effort at microphone placement on drums is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,703,306 and 6,424,723, to Jing. Jing discloses a clamp or holder which is attached directly to the drum's tuning rim which supports the microphone in the desired position. This effort has several disadvantages. For example, this method may increase the risk of damage to the microphone by the impact of the drummer's striking instrument. This effort also requires additional time and effort to prepare the system for use.